In a Blink
by Athrna
Summary: A compilation of short one-shots. It's about feelings, growth and time passing by. They are now adults, getting on with their own lives. What has changed and what hasn't changed? A fading friendship, an undoubtful trust that is now distant, and perhaps a piece of unrequited love left unattended. Will Tomoyo seize it or will it slip away from her like it did all those years ago?
1. Skyline

Disclaimer: I do not own Cardcaptor Sakura. Copyright to Clamp.

A/N: My first non-Naruto fic on this account. I'm very excited for this compilation of short one-shots. Please enjoy reading.

* * *

><p><strong>Skyline<strong>

In the season when cherry blossom takes the scene, she waits in a little corner at end of a street. The pink petals mischievously linger onto her purple-black hair. Wind blows away her elegant picture hat as she tries to hold down her dress. The fallen flowers scatter in the warm breeze and have it carried them, travelling and reaching a new destination.

A few white clouds are floating in the blue sky.

Innocent, simple-minded, but refined. Something is special about spring.

It sets itself different from the other seasons.

"Tomoyo-chan!" A cheerful voice called out from a distance.

Her smile grows warmer to the sight of the girl. "Sakura-chan!"

Sakura scratches her head sheepily and gives an embarrassed smile, "I'm late. So sorry." The brunnette claps her hands together for a sincere apology.

"Don't worry about it. As long as I get to film the reunion between Lee-kun and you, that's all it counts." She takes her video recorder in hand and has it stead-by.

"Hehehe…" Sakura lets out a few dry laughs. Her best friend hasn't changed much after all these years. "Let's go! Let's not keep Syaoran waiting." Hue of redness is spreading across her cheeks as they hurry.

Resting her chin on her palm in one hand and holding her recording camera in the other, Tomoyo self-indulges in her friend's cuteness. Sakura hasn't changed too much over years. That is for the better. Just that now, they have grown. Tomoyo has become a famed fashion designer, Sakura works as a primary teacher and Syaoran has become the sole successor of his family business. They may share a childhood of secret and magic together. Time moves on.

They are now young adults walking on their own paths.

They are cousins and the closest of friends, but they no longer spend nearly as much time with each other like they used to.

Although Sakura has a habit to call out Tomoyo when she goes to the amusement park, Tomoyo doesn't want to play the third wheel. It was the place of her confession and there have been many memorable things happen there. It's their favourite dating spot when Syaoran gets his time off and flies all the way from Hong Kong.

And that's why Tomoyo excuses herself nine out of ten times from trashing the little precious time they have together. Every time is so perfectly disguised. Even when she is free and more than willing to join them, reminiscing the good old times. Still, they don't see how she is avoiding them deliberately. Of course, that is done to let the people she treasures most to find their own happiness; she can't help but to feel hurt, seeing them so blissfully fortunate and together.

She still has the sky. She can look up and find comfort in it.

It's still beautifully blue. That's right. Blue.

A darker of shade blue is taking over the view above as summer approaches. That colour reminds her of him. Mysterious but well-intended.

Unlike baby blue, it just doesn't take have a pureness from within. There's something else. Something idyllic, something distinctive, and something familiar.

"Long time no see, Daidouji-san."

It is his voice. She doesn't need to turn around to tell who he is. The way he politely addresses her surname, the way he holds an umbrella over her head when the light shower continues to rain, the way he patiently waits in silence before she gives him a response.

"It has been long, hasn't it, Hiiragizawa-kun?"


	2. Coffee

**Coffee**

Fallen leaves were swaying in autumn wind. The clouds were piling one after another, blocking ray of the sun. The grey sky marked it a gloomy day. She looked outside the shop, watching the carpet of copper leaves on the ground emitting a haze of gold under the meek sunlight.

"This is a nice seat," Tomoyo said in the softest of her voice. She reached and took the cup of cappuccino in her hand.

He was going to say something important. To him. And to her.

Intuition.

"Kaho and I are getting married," Eriol cut the silence between them that had stayed for some time since they entered the coffee shop. His smile still wore that charming grace since he had ever had back in primary school when they first met. "We'd love to have you in our wedding, Daidouji-san."

There was a pause before she could return from her many thoughts. Cloudy and confusing.

"Is that so?" Tomoyo held a rigid smile on her face. She would not falter. He might have played with her feelings, but she would not let herself tumble. "Well, congratulations, Hiiragizawa-kun," she gave her regards politely.

Afraid that he would see the sadness in her gaze, she lowered her head. Perhaps, this cup of coffee was the only thing saw through her unshed tears. As she sipped in much unspoken frustration, the foam that took a heart shape was distorting, leaving a distress mess of brown and white. The milk did not make balance the bitterness of the coffee, but only enhanced the disappointment that was stabbing her heart. It was no longer a whole. Like her cup of coffee, a hole was marked in her heart.

His words left her empty. Each was a drill that could pierce down to the deepest of her being.

The honorifics they used to address each other, the upfront formality in the conversation and the thing that was left between them.

They went to school together.

There was never a beginning. It was only natural that they would this ending.

A piece of unrequited love, a cup of bitter coffee, and two school friends.


End file.
